Rune (Amy)
Appearance Rune has a very interesting appearance not much of a shocker because she is a tribrid (Three dragon tribe). She has the shape of a NightWings minus the horns and ridges. Her horns are shaped like a SkyWing and she has a frill running down her spine. She is small for her age as she is only as tall as a seven-year-old NightWing. Rune's main scale color is black with red and pale yellow mixed in. Her underscales are a pale yellow. Her wings are a vibrant red to a darker red to yellow. Her eyes are a fiery orange with spots of red and yellow mixed in. The frill is yellow. Also on Rune's shoulder and tail tattoos of rune symbols. She carries a bow and a sheath of arrows. History As like all tragic backstories (at this point I have no happy Ocs) Rune has no parents. In fact, she wasn't even hatched yet when they left so she didn't have anything. Instead, she was found by a group of dragons that coincidentally were scientists. These dragons would run tests on her and experiment on her. Reason being that her ability to cast runes but nothing else. Rune found out that she could do this when she was about four years old. As said before Rune had no parents so after she found out what she could do she gave herself the name "Rune". About three years later all of the scientists died. Nobody knows why except Rune. She, in fact, killed them. Now out on her own Rune tried to find a place in the world, but she found out that the world isn't kind to those of multiple tribes. Now the place where Rune was held is in an unknown place but Rune could see the desert to the south, mountains to the north, and forest east and west of her. For the first week and a half, Rune had to test out what she could or couldn't do. This is how she found out that she can't be in sunlight. (which is odd if you think about it. 50% of her DNA is from tribes who are not nocturnal. I guess the night is strong with this one.) And other abilities like how she sucks at claw-to-claw combat but is decent with a bow and arrow. After this so-called "Grace period" as Rune calls it. Things go downhill really fast. For one thing, dragons are generally creeped out by the way she behaves as she isn't used to normal society and how it works. Rune also does most things at night so that just adds to the creep factor. This just ended up making Rune go from town to town, city to city for about a year. After the year though Rune realized that society didn't want her. So she wandered around the desert and plains for about three months only at night cause of the eyes. One night she found a ruin half buried in the desert. One part of it was like an overhang covering part of it from the sun. Rune decided to stay there for the day that was coming. She fell asleep after a while and when she woke up Rune was met by a SandWing. He seemed nice and a bit strange. Personality To put it simply Runes shy. But not the Relationships Abilities Not so much as an ability as is a disability. For some reason, Rune cannot and I mean cannot go outside when its day. For one reason she is practicality blind if she does. So most of her time is spent somewhere dark. She is also an animus but only kind of. Rune can only cast rune spells on objects she cannot control the actions of others or an object. The only way to cast the spell is to say the element in Latin. Rune does have some capability of weapons. Mainly her bow and a sheath of arrows. But she only really uses the arrows for defense as she magicks her arrows. As for tribe specific abilities, Rune can breathe fire hot enough to melt through most things but she can only hold it for a couple seconds. She doesn't have NightWing powers or a SandWing barbed tail, she isn't overly strong or fast at flying. Rune can go for about 3 weeks without water. Trivia * Rune is in fact NOT an animus. She just uses the classification as a simplification of her powers. * The rune tattoos on her arm are the runes for (Counterclockwise) Bow, Serpent, and Fire. * I had Rune appeared in Animus Stories on Wattpad. Gallery IMG 7783.jpg|By Niiby 20180529 163354.jpg|By me Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Content (Amethysttherainwing2) Category:Work In Progress